Ranma, Strongest There Is
by Mar 'Darry' Darren
Summary: Ranma was always told by his con-man of a father that his destiny is to the 'The Strongest There Ever Is'. As a kid, Ranma took to heart; he then realized that he went too far. Now, Ranma changes gender with a spray of water and he is too strong for anyone to match. Now he wants only two things; a worthy rival to match and a wife that will bring him excitement again.
1. The Strongest Boy Alive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or One Punch Man**

Ranma, Strongest One There Is

The Strongest Boy Alive

Somewhere in China, there is a boy who was running past all the civilians with his clothes in rags and his mood in the dumps. "Stupid Pops! Throwing me to those tigers he robbed, saying it was for training! I hate this! I hate him! I HATE HIM!" And the boy ran and ranted until he happened to trip, falling on his face.

But the boy didn't care about the mud in his eyes or bruises on his cheeks. Still, he was crying. "Why can't I just have a normal dad? One that doesn't lie, cheat, and steal. One that doesn't throw me aside to save himself, selfish jerk with a big belly!" The boy grumbled as he got up but instead of running off, he noticed that he was in front of a store. A book store judging by the bookshelves he could see through the window.

Then he saw it on display. One of those 'manga' come books that the boy has heard once or twice. They supposedly tell exciting tales of heroes and villains with pages filled with action packed pictures. But this one is a special manga, to the boy's eyes. It had a hero on the cover, one that blew up a monster with just a single punch.

'He must be strong! Very, very strong to do that! Is he a martial artist too!?' The boy thought to himself. "Oh, I wish that I can get that strong."

"Are you just widow shopping or do you want to come in and buy something?" The boy was startled and saw a man staring down on him. This could only be the shop owner. "Well?"

"uh…" The boy stuttered and saw that the comic book had a reasonable price. "I would like to buy that comic book in the window. I have enough money with me." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Then come in and have the money ready, I have no time for kids playing pranks today." The man opened the door and practically pushed the boy inside, directing the latter to the counter with the cash register. By the time the man returned with the comic book, he saw the boy still standing there and money was on the counter. After counting it down to the penny, "Everything is there. Enjoy the comic, kid."

The boy's eyes let up as he gently took the comic book out of the shop owner's hand. "Thank you, sir!" And the boy rushed out of the store to read the comic book, finding a bench that was unoccupied at the moment. And for a while, the boy just sat there reading his new comic book with restless legs.

Everyone, men and women, children and their parents, could have sworn that the boy's eyes were getting brighter with awe and excitement the more he read the book. Then he jumped off the bench as if a grasshopper and landed with the grace of a trapeze artist.

"My name is Ranma Saotome, and I am going to be the Strongest One There Is!" With the book in hand, the boy raised his arms and shouted up to the sky. He didn't care about the kids pointing at him, the adults chuckling at the sight. Ranma had something in mind and he didn't care what others say, he is going to do it and become an unstoppable fighter; one that not even his father will abuse and abandon on a whim.

XXXXX

Yet it seems that Ranma had spoken too soon,

"BOY! I let you go and train for only a moment and you were slacking off and reading this garbage!" The crowd were frightened when a large man with an even bigger belly and glasses came, and practically assaulted Ranma right in front of their eyes. Not to mention tearing up Ranma's comic book, that the boy just bought with his own money.

"Pops! I used up all my money to buy that!" Ranma shouted with tears in his eyes but this colossal jerk just won't have it.

"You should have used that money for food and a place to stay! I had to spend my hard-earned cash to do that!" The man shouted but instead of flinching in tears, Ranma sneered at the man.

"Don't lie to me, Pops! Any money you had you always stole it! Ever since you brought me across China you had been conning, lying and stealing!" The crowd were shocked and outraged. "Worst, you run and leave me to pay those big people you stole from! The last bunch even broke my bones!"

"QUITE YOUR CRYING AND BELLYACHING! YOU SOUND LIKE A GIRL! BE A MAN AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR WEAKNESS! I AM YOUR FATHER AND I AM MAKING YOU THE STRONGEST EVEN IF IT KILLS YOU!" That infernal, sad lump of meat that was yelling at his boy was making the bystanders rather disgusted.

"I believe that I heard enough." Finally, a policeman came from the crowds and approached the duo. But when he just placed his hand on the man's shoulder, the latter lashed out and the sound of bones cracking echoed throughout the city. "ARRGH! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I am Genma Saotome and you are interfering with this boy's punishment for running away from my training!" The man spoke up, as if he was above the policemen. But he was soon taken from behind by more cops. "Let me go! I have to make this boy the strongest! Let me go!"

Genma then acted like a wild bear and shook off the cops, and rather harshly as they all received painful falls. "And if any of you get up then I will have to cave in your heads!" Genma then growled to the crowds who could only scowl at him. But the air was broken when,

"STOP POPS!" Ranma screamed out loud enough to shake the windows nearby and the bystanders had to shield their ears from it. "I will get stronger and without you and your stealing! I will be the strongest and you get to do what you want here in China! You are too strong to be locked away but I will find you when I am strong enough to show you the right way! I promise it on my honor!"

No one made a sound and nobody budged from their spots. There was silence in the air again. All eyes were on the boy and his scumbag of a father, they wanted to see what will the latter think of this. And Genma answered,

"Do what you want boy, but I want to see you become the Strongest Ever!" Genma vanished and the officers scramble to get back on their feet in order to pursue him. This left Ranma standing there, with his comic book still in pieces but he then saw that page where the hero shouted off how he trained to become the strongest hero that he was.

'Just you wait, stupid pops!' Ranma thought out loud. 'I will be the strongest and the best, like no one ever was. I will be a fighter that shall never be matched. Watch me, you big jerk!' With that set straight, Ranma took that shredded page and ran off to who knows where.

XXXXX

And so, ten years had passed since that day Ranma had took a comic book idea and tried to bring it to life; he had succeeded and benefited from it, almost. After wandering around, Ranma had found a farm where the owners were more than happy to let him stay as he wished to help out with the chores as part of his 'training'.

Too bad that he was found by Genma who came to steal Ranma and take him to Japan. Thankfully, Ranma was able to see this coming and prepared a thank-you letter to the farm owners for taking him in; when they went looking, they found the letter and wished Ranma luck against his dishonest and demanding father.

Now, it was a raining day in the small town of Nerima, within Tokyo, and the strangest sight was seen. "Quit your bellyaching, Pops. We are getting this over with, so pipe down." A woman wearing a martial artist uniform, a large backpack and a painfully bald head was dragging along a large black panda that was also carrying a pack; and it was clawing at the hold she had on its neck. Yet all the efforts didn't even cause the woman to let up on her grip, as if the claws don't even tickle her wrist.

Yet this sundae got a cheery on top when the panda pulled out a sign with writing on it and tried to hit the woman on the head with it. But that still didn't make any progress and only got the sign to snap off for the bystanders to read. "This is a family matter of honor, foolish son?" One of the adults read the sigh which only made everyone even more confused.

Elsewhere in the town was a dojo that looked like it had better days. A man inside had just got his mail and started to cheer, as if he just won the lottery. "Girls! Please come, I have great news for our family!" His name is Soun Tendo, head of the Tendo family dojo for grapping martial arts.

"What is it, Daddy? It is something that will make me…er… _us_ some cash?" A woman in her teens came out and nearly let loose her tendencies for getting her own pockets full. That would explain why the dojo looks neglected and barely maintained. She is Nabiki Tendo, the middle daughter, and a money broker already in the works; starting back in middle school!

"Never mind her, Father, what is the news?" Another woman, who looked like a midwife while still in her twenties. She is Kasumi Tendo, the eldest daughter, and possibly be the only one sane in that madhouse called a dojo. Because there is still one daughter left, breaking bricks in the backyard.

"Can it wait, Daddy? I am nearly done with my training!" She was Akane Tendo and the only one doing anything remotely relatable to martial arts. The problem is that no one has the guts, especially her own family, to tell her that her idea of training can only get her so far. Akane was feared not only for her seemingly impressive strength but mostly her terrible temper control.

"I just got a letter from my old friend and fellow martial artist back when we were young, Genma Saotome!" Soun proclaimed, already a clear drama queen. "He is coming with Ranma, his only son, to complete a vow the two of us made years ago! This is finally going to get our dojo back on the map!"

"Is he my age!?"

"Is he cute!?"

"What does he look like!?"

The three sisters had plenty left to ask, too bad that Soun had nothing to answer for. "I…I have no idea. I never met Genma-kun's son." This set off a firework show on how disappointed the girls are. But Soun was saved from anything physical when the doorbell of the dojo was heard, Kasumi went to check the door.

On the doorstep was the same bizarre duo from earlier in the Nerima, still drenched as the rain hadn't let up just yet. "Hello, is this the Tendo Dojo? We have some unfinished business there."

Kasumi put on her best smile after being taken aback by a strange bald woman that was carrying a motionless panda by the scruff on the neck. "Then yes, you have found the Tendo Dojo. Come in."

The woman walked in with a grumble while still wet from the downpour. And she dumped the panda unceremonious on the floor. "Do me a favor and get some hot water for this sad meatbag?" The woman then said rather abrasively which disturbed the family only a little. "Oh, I haven't said my name yet. It's Ranma, Ranma Saotome."

XXXXX

The Tendos were in silent shock. None of this was making any sense. Nabiki walked over and did a 'good look to be sure' which involved touching 'Ranma's' chest. "Yep, no boy here. All girl." Soun then started to tear up while the other girls were not amused and especially not 'Ranma'.

"Are you done yet?" She said with a temper that was at least contained with subtleness. "Because I certainly didn't drag my worthless father over to get this from a 'straight' girl." Nabiki sure got the message and removed her hand to save her from being considered otherwise.

Then the middle daughter turned to the weeping old man, "Dad. I thought you just said your friend was bring his _son_ Ranma. This one is a girl." Soun was in disbelief not better,

"I know that my friend Genma-kun wrote me when Akane was just born that he was a father to a boy!" Soun cried out, "He also said that he was going to train Ranma-kun to be a martial artist that will complete our vow and connect our schools!"

"Quite the whining!" 'Ranma' suddenly shouted. "I am sick of hearing grown-up men like you brawling like babies! Now I would like to know where the baths are. There are some dry clothes in my pack." Kasumi nodded and pointed where the baths are while 'Ranma' took out a spare outfit from her backpack.

Later, Akane had finished her exercise and felt like taking a bath too. When she got to the door, steam was still leaking out bit by bit which meant that someone was already taking a bath. Akane figured that it was Ranma so she went for the door when,

"Occupied!" Akane flinched at both the sound of the voice and that the door had slammed shut on her. It sounded somewhat like 'Ranma' yet it was more masculine than feminine.

"Ranma-san? It's just me, Akane."

"I know and the bath is still occupied!" Now Akane was sure that whoever was in there sounded like a man rather a woman and yet with the monotone from before. "I am almost done getting my clothes on so hold on a moment."

"But the both of us are girls, what's the big deal!?" Akane shouted but she swallowed those words when the doors opened and out came, in Ranma's clothes, a rather impressive looking man with also a bald head. Akane felt lightheaded to see all those redefined muscles, a perfect combo of a professional wrestler and athlete, budge through the uniform. "Who the hell are you!? What did you do with Ranma-san!?"

The man just let out a sigh, "My name's Ranma Saotome. And both me and my idiot pops have a lot to answer about. Feel free to join us, you don't need to go through the shit they got us into." With that, the man that called himself Ranma left Akane in front of the door to the baths and the girl had no idea what was going on.

XXXXX

Later that evening, both families had their dinner and were still at the table for a serious discussion. Namely, Ranma appearing as female one moment and now as a male. And the panda apparently was a man too and looked like he was in the company of an overbearing wife, constantly watching him to not embarrass her in any way.

"Well Soun-kun, the both of us have arrived to address the vow you and I made years ago." Genma also spoke the part, so light that it was difficult to truly hear him. "It is just that there were…complications regarding both us, and even more to my son."

"Why? He seems to be a strong, healthy young man." Kasumi asked. "I see no problem with him leading our schools." Akane had nothing to say since she was still a little peeved at losing to a man who somehow posed as a girl when they first met.

"That is my problem." Ranma spoke up, with little to no emotions. "I am not training because I went too far. I am too strong for anyone to match so I want a wife not for your stupid vow on a drunken night. I want someone that will bring me the entertainment that no battle can give me. That is all."

It took only a few long and painful seconds for it all to sink in, and everyone had figured out what the boy meant. Too bad that it was something that Akane can't stand to hear, "YOU PERVERT!"

Pulling a hammer as if from nowhere, Akane tried to strike at Ranma only for the boy to vanish from his spot and the blunt end of the hammer to practically turn to dust instantly. Akane and the Tendos didn't even have time to register this when they sensed someone behind them with a fist ready for the kill.

When they turned to look, they felt like a giant was staring down on them and had the kanji, written blood red, for 'Death'. Yet Ranma didn't touch any of the Tendos with his punch, yet the atmosphere reacted anyways. A large gust had been shot out of the dining and room and out of the dojo into the city.

Windows shook and cracked. The streets rumbled as if an earthquake. And a mountain in the distance suddenly got evaporated, with a large chunk gone instantly. It all happened at once and this got Nerima on high alert as this was the single greatest and most mysterious 'natural disaster' that ever graced the town and possibly all of Japan.

Back in the Tendo dojo, "I am strong. The strongest there ever was and that is my problem." Ranma said as he walked back over to where his seat was, his father already got rid of the sawdust from the hammer. "Now that no one can stand to even a lazy punch and I can take any hit without harm, fights are no longer exciting or entertaining. But a certain man has told me to embrace the fact that I am a growing boy and find a girl, a woman at that. And he promised that the woman I choose will bring me the flame in my eyes again."

Kasumi was the one to finally speak up. "And will you choose one of us or all three of us? The three of us are all single." Ranma didn't even twitch at the sight of a woman selling herself and her sisters.

"It is because of this giant idiot," Ranma jabbed his thumb towards his submissive father, "That neither of us can go anywhere outside this little town. We are staying whether you mind us or not. And the only way for us to leave is to find me a mate and do all the annoying paperwork. That is your answer." Ranma left that hanging, for the Tendos to digest it all. "We are staying as long as it takes for me to marry and get this 'vow' business over with. So, any questions?"

End of Chapter 1

 ***What do you guys think!? I made this story after how I deleted several older ones that I can never find myself to work on ever again. I also included my theory on how Saitama became the One Punch Man.**

 **It goes like so, when he said that he did a hundred push-ups, sit-ups and squats and a ten-kilometer run every day. But after spending a year and a half, the training got too easy and done too early so Saitama doubled his efforts. And then tripled, then quadrupled until he lost count. That is how he became so strong by the end of his three-year training trip. Tell me what you think!**

 **One last thing, I got the idea of Ranma seeking a mate from the fanfic 'One Punch Naru'. I won't spoil it all but in that story, Naruto got to Saitama's level and blown all the competition until he found excitement in his biggest fan that was living with him. So, I thought that I will take this and incorporate it into the best Gender-Mix and Harem manga ever made (that is Ranma ½ of course). Enjoy!***


	2. Adjusting Is Really Hard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or One Punch Man**

Ranma, Strongest One There Is

Adjusting Is Really Hard

 _Previously on RSOTI;_

 _Windows shook and cracked. The streets rumbled as if an earthquake. And a mountain in the distance suddenly got evaporated, with a large chunk gone instantly. It all happened at once and this got Nerima on high alert as this was the single greatest and most mysterious 'natural disaster' that ever graced the town and possibly all of Japan._

 _Back in the Tendo dojo, "I am strong. The strongest there ever was and that is my problem." Ranma said as he walked back over to where his seat was, his father already got rid of the sawdust from the hammer. "Now that no one can stand to even a lazy punch and I can take any hit without harm, fights are no longer exciting or entertaining. But a certain man has told me to embrace the fact that I am a growing boy and find a girl, a woman at that. And he promised that the woman I choose will bring me the flame in my eyes again."_

 _Kasumi was the one to finally speak up. "And will you choose one of us or all three of us? The three of us are all single." Ranma didn't even twitch at the sight of a woman selling herself and her sisters._

" _It is because of this giant idiot," Ranma jabbed his thumb towards his submissive father, "That neither of us can go anywhere outside this little town. We are staying whether you mind us or not. And the only way for us to leave is to find me a mate and do all the annoying paperwork. That is your answer." Ranma left that hanging, for the Tendos to digest it all. "We are staying as long as it takes for me to marry and get this 'vow' business over with. So, any questions?"_

"…I have several." Surprising or not, it was Akane that spoke up. "I could've sworn that you were a woman until you walked out of the baths as a man. Are you a man or a woman?" Ranma didn't flinch, even when Akane tried to growl like a tiger. She just noticed another 'angry vein' on his polished head.

"I thought that we were on our way to Japan directly until this idiot heard about the _Jusenkyo_ in China. He called it 'grounds for last-minute training'." Ranma responded and Soun spoke up,

"The **Jusenkyo** springs, rumored to be cursed. Every single one. I always thought it was a myth, that gave birth to a tourist trap." Ranma sneered slightly,

"I promise you, _sir_ , that the springs are definitely cursed. And the both of us have been this way for an entire week already. Imagine the hell we went through just to get back to Japan." Ranma said and even had his hand on Genma's head, with a rather painful grip, for good measure. And the Tendos could've sworn to see some blood.

"Ranma-kun, can you be a more respectful towards your father?" Kasumi suggested but Ranma just scoffed at the mere thought. It really rubbed him the wrong way for someone to talk to him like that when they have no clue what they are talking about

"Hardly. I don't know if I should respect you or pity you for having such a crybaby for a father. I am the one with a con-artist and cheater of a dad to live with." Ranma retorted and caused a flux between anger and fear in the Tendos; and that display of raw power was to blame. Not to mention the draft coming in.

"Tell us more about these springs." Nabiki finally spoke up, no doubt thinking about how to make a profit from all this; like a lot of things that interest her.

"Only that each spring bestows a separate curse to whoever falls into them. The one that this idiot fell into was the **Shonmaonīchuan (Spring of the Drowned Panda)** , only two thousand years old. Happened when I got a mean hit to the old bag of bones." Ranma started, "And I am talking about how this idiot had the 'bright idea' of training on top of the bamboo stalks as the only thing keeping us out of the pools. You should've have seen him float out of the pool, like a discarded life preserver." The Tendos were wondering just how sarcastic and sadistic Ranma was with his own father.

"So how did you get cursed if you knocked out your old man?" Nabiki asked and Ranma actually calmed down, looking rather ashamed.

"You probably heard of the American Physicist, Sir Isaac Newton, right?" The Tendos found themselves shrugging. "Anyhow, this guy came up with something called 'Three Laws of Motion'. And I had to learn the third one the hard way; that every action has a reaction of matching force in the other direction."

"So, the rebound force for sending your dad into the pool…" Nabiki was always the more cunning of the sisters and this actually impressed Ranma, a little.

"Right, it shattered my foothold and the next thing I knew, I was drenched and in a new version of myself. Apparently, that spring was the **Nyannīchuan (Spring of the Drowned Girl)** and was only 1500 years old." Ranma still didn't feel better, admitting to what could only be his undoing. "The spring transformed me into how I look if I was born a human female. And that form really messes me up."

"So, you don't use your form to entertain yourself?" Akane suddenly asked which silenced everyone in the room, even Ranma was speechless. Slowly then, everyone felt anger grow from Ranma.

"I see. You have very low standards of boys your age." Ranma looked like he wanted to explode but talked more like a stoic lord, clearly disappointed. "And I trust there is a reasonable explanation for this."

"They all are perverts! It will be best for girls to ever even bother with boys!" Akane shouted and Ranma just shook his head.

"That is too bad and very, very sad." Ranma responded. "And kind of ironic as we boys often think girls are aren't worth it either. They all think about how good they look, if they have the best boyfriends and when they see grass greener on the other side of the fence, they all jump over."

"What do you know about us!? You have no right to talk jack about people you just met!" Akane shouted off yet this got Ranma to smirk in victory,

"Exactly, my dear Akane." It hit Nabiki and Kasumi almost instantly, and they didn't want to take chances with their sister so they tugged at Akane to return to her seat. "Now then, I still have an issue with you calling all boys perverts, like we suddenly became a plague for being attracted to growing women." Ranma said and actually included all three sisters, confusing them slightly. "Or rather, would you prefer if all boys turned to prudes? As in the boys who never look at you and criticize your fashion choices when they do?" (1)

Akane felt like steam was leaking out of her ears, imagining if all the boys she knew to act like that; she had to agree with Ranma as that will be just as insulting if they truly were all perverts. "No." Akane finally spoke in a quiet, defeated tone. She then looed up to see Ranma actually had the look of concern for her in his eyes.

"I am proud of you already Akane. And I can try to understand why you decided to hate boys for we always tend to act foolish when we spot a beautiful lady. It is simply a process we all go through; Puberty." Ranma said. "It is when our instincts to search for a suitable mate to reproduce with that are finally kicking in. I am sure that you girls sometimes dream of the prefect man for you." His answer was a slight blush on each Tendo daughter.

"Enough!" That cut through the atmosphere as if a hot knife through butter. "I have waited too long and I want an answer. Ranma-kun, please choose one of my daughters to marry! Now!" Soun just had to let his top blow and ruin the moment between the teenagers.

"Soun-san, as their father, you need to understand what they are going through." Ranma responded gruffly. "This matter hardly amounts to any 'family honor' since there is apparently no disgrace on your dojo."

"It is! If you and none of my daughters can get married then both of our families with be disgraced!" Soun retorted. "Are you saying that my girls are not good for you, are they too young to marry you!?"

"I think that they have every right with their age to date whoever they want and they get the right to decide if they want to marry." Ranma responded. "Besides, two of your daughters are still in high school. How exactly do you trust them to balance both school and married life?" When Soun didn't answer, Ranma continued. "Another thing is that your eldest daughter is already suited to run her own home, she will make an excellent candidate for marriage if she wasn't already in love with someone else."

Kasumi felt her face heat up from Ranma's comment and even worse when one of her closet secrets were found out. Soun and Akane were surprised while Nabiki had the look of teasing her big sister about it. "And I am not the type to get in the way of a woman with her heart on a man, so she is off the list." Ranma actually had a clipboard and a pen to cross off something. "Yet that still leaves the debate unsettled, and I am stumped."

"Unless one of us becomes a mistress…" Nabiki suggested with a sly smile, directing the attention of the room towards Akane, who was just too embarrassed to respond. That was until she felt someone embracing her on the back.

"Never you mind about your sister, _Miss Tendo_." Akane was shocked, she was suddenly in Ranma's embrace and he looked like he never even shifted from his seat! "This isn't some kind of a joke or a game. We are dealing in entire lives like a dealer does his cards, best remember that." Ranma continued and even let out something that caused the room to shake for only a moment, afterwards he released Akane before she could faint from the blood rush to her face.

Ranma then turned to Soun, "I have heard enough tonight." When the boy got up, the crybaby family head moved to stop him. But Ranma cut him off, "Two weeks." Nobody responded. "Two weeks, and not a word of this farce uttered. I want two weeks to get settled in this town and to sort out this mess you made for all of us, _sir_. I will be moving our stuff in the guest room if you still want to bother me." And Ranma dragged Genma along with their packs, leaving the Tendos, frozen in place

XXXXX

The following morning,

"You must be like a cat to do that." Akane remarked, somehow have recovered from last night's events. Ranma was simply walking along the fence parallel to the path Akane prefers to use to get to her high school. Speaking of which,

"It's possible through intense balancing exercises, until you can stabilize the center of gravity in your body." Ranma commented. "I am still not keen on going to your school. I haven't taken classes since elementary school."

"Because of your father?" Akane asked a rhetorical question and Ranma made a sneer, which meant that the former had hit the dot.

"That old man couldn't make of his mind since he was the one who signed me up for a school, only to drag me out six months later. All he had to say was that I was wasting time I could be spending 'training for the art'." Ranma responded. "Maybe it was because that house was torn down by a crime gang looking for the fat man's guts."

Akane was about to dismiss it all if Ranma wasn't sounding so honest and sincere, "What didn't you father do that won't surprise me?" Ranma shrugged with a sigh,

"The real question is what _hasn't_ he done, not yet that is." Akane was silent about it but she soon forgot all about it when Ranma jumped off the end of the fence, only to be splashed with cold water from an elderly woman tending to her flowers. "And then there is _this_."

"Well we can't have you going to school like that." Akane said to be concerning but Ranma scowled to see some amusement in that tone. The latter really felt like a clown to be laughed at. "Come on, I know a place nearby for some quick hot water."

Following Akane, Ranma noticed that it was a small doctor's office. Still he wanted to wait for the hot water to turn back. Then he felt someone touch his shoulder and felt like a skeleton's hand. "Ahh!" Ranma moved so fast that the world turned to slow motion and he saw that it was a human being behind him. Ranma managed to move his otherwise lethal punch to a higher angle; the only damage was in the clouds.

"…w-w-what…?" Unfortunately, that still sent the young man off his feet and his brain close to shut down. Soon, the sounds of people panicking were heard.

"RANMA!" The said cursed boy turned to Akane who looked more shocked than angry, and she was carrying a teapot by a cloth, with steam leaking out. Ranma grabbed the teapot and dozed his bare head with the hot water, reversing the transformation. "I mean it! I had only been in there for five minutes and you almost killed the doctor!"

"Your doctor thought it was funny to sneak up on strangers with his wife the skeleton." Ranma retorted, pointing with his thumb towards the man on the ground, clutching the human skeleton like a teddy bear. "I still can't stop myself in mid-punch, only to change the angle of the impact."

"Just don't do it again." Akane responded simply and helped the young man up, who was still shaking. "Ranma, this is Doctor Tofu. He has been close friends with my family for several years. He owns and runs the clinic here in Nerima."

"Then he will need it more than the two of us." Ranma commented and tossed the young man over his shoulder effortlessly. It only took a second for Ranma to move inside and appear near Akane. "What? I hate to waste what time we have left."

"Whatever." Akane had only that to say and pointed the rest of the way to the school. Yet when they finally arrived, "Wait here. It is best for you to stand back for this." What Ranma saw once Akane entered the gate, he may never understand for the rest of his life.

XXXXX

"Akane, battle me!"

"Akane, I love you!"

"Akane, go out with me!"

"Let me win so we can be together!"

Ranma saw a mob of young men, high schoolers he assumed, and they all are dressed like lunatics. They also were charging towards Akane, which prompted Ranma to move in front of her. "Relax Ranma, I can…" Ranma made a clap worthy of the Hulk that created a sonic boom and repelled the mob. "…handle it?" Akane soon became speechless as the rest of the students watching; they just saw an entire crowd being sent flying. Each one landed on the other side of the school building.

"Oops." Ranma responded, with a face of a kid caught in the cookie jar. "I did it again. Sorry Akane, I reacted a little too much." Akane could only twitch while everyone else were frozen stiff.

"Well you definitely saved me some trouble and a lot of time today." Akane remarked. "Just stick around until one of them gets a cheap shot, okay?" Ranma nodded. But right when they were going to enter the school,

"Halt you knave! And unhand the fair lady, you sorcerer!" Someone shouted out to them through a bullhorn. Everyone looked up to see a rather tall young man, only slightly more than the average high-schooler. And instead of the regular school uniform, this guy was dressed in a kimono and sandals; like he thinks that he is automatically a samurai from the fantasy shows. He then jumped off the roof of the school and landed right in front of Ranma and Akane. "Did not my words reach your ears, villain!? I said unhand the fair lady, now!"

"Dude, we just walked here from her house. Her dad let me and my father to stay at her house." Ranma said in a deadpan tone that just infuriated this high-schooler even more,

"Silence! You will not speak in such a tone to the Blue Thunder of Nerima High School!" Ranma didn't even twitch his eyebrow,

"The only 'thunder' there is your voice and the 'blue' is how sad of a man you are." This finally got the audience to chuckle before laughing. "Besides, who names their kid 'Blue Thunder'? Did you cry a lot and drove your parents insane? Because that is what you are trying to do right now." Funny or not, the other students were laughing uncontrollably.

"Vile villain and your words of mockery! You will cease this foolish and hand over the fair lady to me!" Ranma felt the urge to crush this high-school idiot right here and now.

"Akane, is this a friend of yours?"

"Hardly." That was Ranma's answer. "Look Upperclassman Kudo, we are going to be late and I am not going to be handed over like a trophy!" But Ranma could easily see that this madman wasn't in the right state of mind to take 'no' for an answer. At least he finally learned this man's name.

"Certainty not, you are a prize for only the right man for you." Kudo must have been blind too to not see how corny and sexist that response was. Then he sneered at Ranma, "As for you, I am not familiar with your disgusting face. Nor being with the fair lady. Unless you are a student, I request for you to leave these grounds."

"I was under the impression that only the police can do that." Ranma retorted. "But yeah I am a student here. Just yesterday after getting the paperwork filled in. Akane was simply helping me find the way from her place."

"So, you confess to trespass in her home! I demand that you no longer stand under the same roof as my lady!" Kudo was just getting even more pathetic by the minute.

"Look dude, we all are going to be late for class. So, can I ask that you get out of our way?" Ranma had no interest left for this idiocy.

"HAVE THEE!" Kudo charged with a wooden weapon out of his robe and swung it at Ranma's neck. Too bad that it shattered instead and Ranma took the intuitive to take the stalk, and threw it aside along with Kudo.

XXXXX

Later that day, Ranma greeted all his professors and arrived at all his classes. Of course, he counted on two things to happen; everyone will notice his bald head and that the material will try to bore him to death. So far, both has happened. "So, this Kudo idiot is the son to the principal of this school, and that is why he got away with his attempt on my life."

Akane nodded and bite her lip tightly. "Yeah. He had the nerve to get all the boys to think that you can win a date if you win a fight with a girl, namely me!" Akane then shoved her face into her hands. "I couldn't sleep with some many nightmares of losing to those jerks! Especially if Kudo beats me!"

"Not to be a sexist but I think that Kudo could beat you." Ranma somehow was blunt and cautious at the same time. "I have seen the way he carries power in that strike. It was nothing to me but that idiot was strong enough to shatter concrete, lest human bones." Akane's face grew white as a ghost, imagining if Kudo didn't have a crush on her and went all out on her. Then another thought came to her,

"Just how did you take a hit like that?" Akane asked. "I know that you're strong, enough to lift virtually anything with ease but you took that attack better than a tank." Ranma let out a tired sigh,

"Even a tank has the feel the force of their shells. If the ammo were any heavier than the tanks will revive damage as well as their targets." Ranma spoke in a deadpan yet wise tone. "Recall what I said yesterday evening about the Third Law of Physics. And that law applies to anything that generates a force in a certain direction." Akane nodded. "The reality is that should anyone suddenly got the same level of strength as me then they will surely get killed by their own power. The recoil force is more than enough to crush a fully matured human being."

Akane was even more scared, and not just from Ranma having a haunted look on his face. Ranma continued. "What happened was that when my body recognized that my strength level was increasing with every day of exercise, the immediate need to adapt was in order. My bones are no heaver than any boy of my age but they are tougher than steel. My skin also transformed to the point that I took a 60 mm shell without as much as a bruise."

Ranma tried his best to tell the truth without much boasting and Akane knew that. But their little time together was interrupted once again, "Foul cheating Sorcerer!" Both high schoolers groaned; they knew who this was, without a doubt to be Kudo. "I challenge ye to a duel!"

"Is this after you tried to use your little kitchen stick while my back was turned? There is nothing to duel between us, now go away." Ranma responded, not bothering to face Kudo. Not even when another bokken bounced off his bald head harmlessly.

"Don't ye try to talk your way out of cheating in front of the great, upper-classman Kudo!" The giant idiot must had been blind, delusional or even both to not learn his lesson the first time. "I am granting ye this chance to apologize for smearing mud on my reputation and honor, now take it!" Now that made a new definition of 'pathetic' and 'full of himself' for Ranma.

"Fine!" Ranma shouted off. "If you want a duel to settle your own bruised ego then I will make it quick. You can bet on it." Kudo had a smirk on his face, feeling like he finally got the 'one who soiled his pride'.

"Very well, you foul cheater. We will fight on the weekend and on the outskirts of town. If you are late then it is my win." Kudo answered and vanished, good riddance to be blunt. And Ranma turned to Akane,

"I know, I know. But I will be fine as long as you can direct me to where that idiot was talking about." Akane was still speechless so she nodded. And the weekend actually came sooner than expected; too bad that the same can't be said for the idiot Kudo.

"Where is he?" Ranma really wanted to be the one to complain. Instead it was one of the students among the crowds that were setting to see the fight begin, which was supposed to be an hour ago. They all were in a location with a medium sized canyon surrounding a clearing for the duel.

Before anyone else could try again, the upper-classman finally showed himself. "Too bad, I suspected ye to have given up and surrendered victory to me. And ye could have avoided a humiliating defeat."

"Like you could have avoided being late for your own duel." Ranma retorted and saw that Kudo wasn't even deterred. It was that kind of arrogance rub the former the wrong way.

"My duel, my rules." Kudo responded. "Of which I cannot see ye obeying, the foul sorcerer you are. Only God Above knows what ye is hiding under such attire ye dare to wear to my school." Ranma had gotten a terrible itch to crush Kudo, and not hear any more of his idiocy.

"Fine." Ranma sighed and shocked everyone present by neatly stripping himself to what looked like gym undies. But the real icebreaker, or rather 'glacier breaker' was how sculptured Ranma's figure was. There was no square inch under the neck that wasn't covered with budging muscles. The crowd could have sworn to see some in the fingers and toes. "Does this fit your sick fantasies, you gigantic baby?"

While Kudo couldn't believe that a boy younger than him had more muscles in his left arm than his entire body, half of the crowd fainted. One of them even elbowed Akane in the arm, teasing her about having 'the Hulk as her roommate'. The youngest Tendo just took it quietly, trying to fight her woman instincts.

Finally, Kudo got back to his usual self. "This may prove ye is not a cheater but truly a sorcerer! No man in all of Nerima is stronger than the Blue Thunder! I shall reveal that ye is anything but!"

"Then hurry up, I am already bored." Ranma said in a deadpan tone and Kudo moved with yet another wooden bokken in hand. While fast to the untrained eye, Ranma saw it coming from a mile away and shifted at the last second. This caused Kudo to strike the ground instead, cracking it similar to a spider-web.

"Great, now Akane owns me at least a thousand yen and a month of make-up training." Ranma commented and made the look to Akane, saying 'see what I mean'.

"Silence!" Kudo actually recovered rather fast and made a horizontal swipe that Ranma dodged too. And the crowds were shocked to see a vacuum blade make a small carving into a canyon wall. "If dodging is all ye is capable of preforming, so be it! I shall smite ye with a single strike!"

"Like you did when we first met?" Kudo reacted to Ranma's voice with another swing, yet only hitting empty air. "I thought so. All talk and no bite." Kudo tried again for real and spotted Ranma, thrusting his wooden weapon; only for it to be halted with a lazy two-finger hold. "You call this a duel yet you brought a toy to fight with; this isn't a schoolyard brawl you know."

Then Kudo did something that no one from Nerima thought to see; the upper-classman tried to punch Ranma directly on the face. Too bad that only caused Kudo's knuckles to be badly bruised and the sound of cracking bones were painfully heard. Ranma wasn't amused and actually used his strength to snap the bokken with enough leftover force to damage Kudo's other hand, with several splinters included.

"That was not only idiotic, pathetic but also desperate, you big baby." Ranma responded seriously.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear what you have to say from a cheater like you!" Ranma had nothing to say to that; especially to a sore loser Kudo has turned out to be. "This is a duel and people who are too scared to fight are not allowed to be winners! Why don't you move to attack for once in your life!?"

And so Ranma did move and appeared in front of Kudo, prompting him to attack with his leg. But he was too slow and Ranma shifted to face his back, with a fist ready for the kill. And right when Kudo turned to face his opponent, he could have sworn to see the kanji for 'death' before the image of a giant Ranma about to punch him. (2)

Instead, Ranma stopped his punch and yet he still made a monstrous impact with the sheer air pressure. Kudo was unharmed, and only received a swift chop to the neck that left a bruise, along with the idiotic madmen out like a light. Ranma then turned away, not even bothering to see what his punch did. The crowds did and they saw the entire plateau blown through. That was when they decided that they invited a god of power into their town.

End of Chapter 2.

 ***Hello everyone, I realized that I confused you about Ranma being cursed when I said Genma took him to Japan. I hope that I solved that mystery and I apologize for not including that detail in the first chapter.**

 **And I read your reviews saying that you wanted Ranma to be paired off without Akane and I can understand that. But I personally think that Akane can still be civil with Ranma so pardon me for my portrayal of her. This is my story and as the author, I am allowed to show you what I think of the source material.**

 **1\. I always wanted to make this argument with Akane, if it was possible. I already made another argument of the source material in another of my Ranma Fanfic stories.**

 **2\. This is just me taking that iconic scene from Saitama's 'spar' with Genos early in the series, only with Ranma in the former's place.**


End file.
